


But for now, he waits.

by iSpitonFire



Series: OG Hat Man, Aleksei/Death, and his husband, Caleb, Life/an ass [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Thank you whoever made Hat Man his own character in the jatp fanfics, and vaguely about willie and those he left behind, anyway our boy hat man is just thinking his thoughts about life, when I was/am the only one to post about him, you are the real mvp in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpitonFire/pseuds/iSpitonFire
Summary: A simple ghost or rather Death himself ponders time and those whose souls he reaps.
Series: OG Hat Man, Aleksei/Death, and his husband, Caleb, Life/an ass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	But for now, he waits.

Time has been rather funny since he took over the position of Death. He continues to reap souls and finds himself drawn to the ones that love music, drama, and freedom. Those who express themselves loudly and proudly who crave a sense of freedom they might not have in other areas of their life.

The reckless and broken make him wish he had a home to take them to instead of watching them run off to experience their new normal. They make him long for a place to send them where they will be safe and free. He does what he can with the Hollywood Hat Club, but they have no home to stay just friends in baseball caps. There is something more missing than just a safe place to go to, but it’s all he can do while running around and ensuring the souls go where they are supposed to.

The worst are the ones to collect are where one couple lives and the other dies or one moves straight on and the other is stuck. He would imagine the feeling is similar to a broken heart, but he has the strangest sense that Death isn’t supposed to have a heart to break. No matter. In the end, he sends them on their merry way and reminds himself that he isn’t allowed to intervene often. He can only give away so many hats before time blurs more.

And then one day. Oh, then one day the oddest thing happened. His band he collected and sent away for safekeeping vanished. He meant to let them out a couple of months ago and yet they were pulled free. Summoned if he had to guess. It was very curious and he can only imagine how interesting it will be when the mistake hears of them.

If _he_ finds out. Many ghosts have avoided the mistake and for that he is glad. Sometimes he sees glimpses for those claimed by the mistake and his being feels as if it’s being ripped apart.

Especially the one who skates all day and yells alone in abandoned buildings.

Yes, someday he will get his revenge. For the mistake has gone entirely too far.

And then maybe someday he will find that which his heart yearns for, his heart he isn’t supposed to have.

But for now, he waits. And reaps. And watches. And most of all, he observes a world that’s changed from what he once knew.

Even if he’s been around for a long time.


End file.
